Kingdom Hearts 3 Part 5 To Live Or To Die
by KeyBladeWeilder101
Summary: The final battle for Kingdom Hearts!


Riku and Sora found Xehanort and Sora immediately attacked. Riku tried to pull him back, but there was no stopping him, he ran until there keyblades met there keyblades clashed and thrashed. Riku soon ran after him It was like a battle till the death, then Xehanort stabbed Sora in the heart fracturing it and releasing the hearts inside of him which means Ventus was able to wake up.

Meanwhile, King Mickey had gone to The World That Never Was and found a way to enter the DTD (Door To Darkness) he could only enter once and he only bring one person with him, he encountered many heartless and defeated each one of them until he encountered Aqua she was sitting on the beach he told her that he had come to find Terra and that Maser Xehanort had him everything that happened

Aqua: He did?

Mickey: Yep, and my friends Sora and Riku are fighting him right now.

Aqua: Sora and Riku?

Mickey: Yeah do you know them?

Aqua: Are those the two boys who were on the beach?

Mickey: Well, they are from an Island so yeah.

Aqua: They shouldn't be fighting alone.

Mickey: Don't worry, I sent Lea to help them.

Aqua: We should go then.

Mickey: Well then let's go.

With that said they walked through a portal that brought them back to The World That Never Was.

King Mickey and Aqua went to Castle Oblivion because Aqua remembered that Ventus was there and her promise to him. They saw that he was woken but they didn't know that he had fixed Sora's fractured heart. Ventus asked Aqua if she knew where Terra was.

Aqua: I don't know.

Ventus: But...

Mickey: Let's get going.

Ventus: Where?

Aqua: The KeyBlade Graveyard.

Ventus: Why there?

Aqua: We're going to defeat Xehanort and get Terra back.

Ventus: What happened to Terra?

Mickey explained what had happened to Terra and how he became a Xehanort and also about the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness and the Seven Guardians of Light.

Ventus Aqua and King Mickey had gone to The Mysterious Tower to find that Kairi was talking to Yen Sid.

Mickey: But I thought you were with Xehanort!

Kairi: Nope Lea made one stop before he went to the Key Blade Graveyard. I asked if I could go with him, but he said I would haft to go see Yen Sid so here I am. Who's with you?

Mickey: Oh. Kairi meet Aqua and Ventus!

Kairi: Nice to meet you guys.

Ventus: It's nice to meet you too.

Aqua: Yeah, it's nice to meet you.

Yen Sid: As I was saying, Ventus

Ventus: But why, isn't Terra one of the Seven Guardians of Light?

Yen Sid: Because Terra gave into the darkness and Xehanort took over Terra's body.

Ventus: Is there a way to get him back.

Yen Sid: Sadly, no I'm sorry Ventus.

Aqua: Ventus we can avenge Terra!

Ventus: Huh?

Aqua: Instead of sitting here and moping around, we can avenge Terra.

Ventus: Yeah, let's do it. Mickey are you coming?

Mickey: Of course, let's meet up with the others!

Aqua, Ventus, and Kairi: Ok!

With that Aqua, Mickey, Ventus, and Kairi set off to help Sora, Lea, and Riku!

Xehanort: But how? How are you still alive?

Sora: Someone I don't know who it was or how that person did it. But that person mended my heart, and now, Xheanort we will win.

Xehanort: Think what you want Sora after all the Seven Guardians of Light still aren't here It's only you ….

Right in the middle of Xheanorts speech the **Gummy Ship** crash landed.

Lea: Sorry Xehanort you spoke too soon.

Kairi, Mickey, Aqua, and Ventus ran out of the Gummy Ship along with Donald and Goofy.

Xehanort: It doesn't matter anyway, we will still unlock **Kingdom Hearts**!

Sora: Xheanort give it up you don't even have all Thirteen Seekers of Darkness.

Xehanort: Are you sure?

Xehanort realized that since Ventus was there that Vanitas could be there. The battle started with Xheanort sending twelve of the thirteen dark seekers out to fight, he found out how to once again summon Vanitas. Soon he figured out that the only way to do it was for him to fight Ventus so called back the seekers that were fighting Ventus and he went up to him and attacked and Ventus fought back not knowing that it would release Vanitas. Soon Ventus fell weak and his copy Vanitas came from the darkness hidden inside of his heart.

Xehanort: Now you see I have all thirteen seekers of darkness!

Sora came running up to help Ventus.

Sora:7 That doesn't matter no matter how deep your darkness is our light will always shine brighter!

Xehanort: You foolish boy, don't you see you've already lost you may as well give up.

Sora: I will never give up!

Xehanort: Well then you'll just suffer!

Sora and Xehanort were at again clashing their keyblade's together until, Sora stabbed Xheanort in the heart Xehanort disappeared into the darkness and all thirteen copies of him vanished. It was over the keyblade war ended everything returned back to its normal state and then out of no were Ventus saw Terra on the ground.

Ventus: Terra!

Aqua: Ventus wait!

Ventus: It's Terra!

Ventus and Aqua came running at Terra. Terra had just awakened when they reached him.

Terra: What happened?

Ventus: That doesn't matter all that matters is that your back!

Aqua: He's right!

Terra: Ok… What's gotten into you guys?

Aqua: We haven't seen you for years!

Terra: I've been out for years?

Ventus: Yeah, but you're here now!

Aqua: Were all together again!

Terra: Yeah!

Terra, Ventus, and Aqua went home to Castle Oblivion then Aqua remembered something that master Eraqus told her.

"Just use the key, and this land will be transformed. From that day forward all who visit this land will be lost to oblivion, none ever able to solve the mystery. None, Aqua except you."

Using Master Eraqus's keyblade she returned Castle Oblivion back into The Land of Departure!

As for Sora, Riku, and Kairi they returned to the Destiny Islands and there they wait for their next adventure!


End file.
